Gaara and Sakura Holidays
by Miss Written
Summary: Gaara and Sakura always seem to meet on a holiday, so what will happen? OOC! Enjoy! gdb
1. New Years

**You guys are gonna kill me for starting something new, but whatever! Lols! This is just…. Well its pretty self explanatory. I mean seriously… look at the name. Well review and you'll get cookies! Shout out to my bestest friend eva dancingwithinbrokendreams! Bye!**

**Disclaimer: My anime love has a first name! It's N-A-R-U-T-O but I don't own this anime so B-O-O-O-H-O-O! (balogna song.)**

**Gaara and Sakura Holidays**

Gaara hated New Years. Everyone said it was a time for new beginnings, so where was his? He never got a new beginning and this year was no difference…. Or so he thought.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura thought about how she smiled at Sasuke earlier when he walked passed them on their way to Ino's, while inside she was thinking 'die you ditcher!' She had stopped loving him the day he came back, and he didn't like being left. She sighed for the umpteenth time that day. How Ino talk her into this New Years bash she would never know.

"Oh Sakura this would look so great on you!" Said girl yelled from the dark abyss of her second walk-in closet. Emerging from the 'black hole' she held an amazing piece of fabric. Sakura's eyes widened and she took the fabric in a dreamy state.

"I'll wear it." She stated without hesitation.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Gaara wanted very badly to turn around as soon as he stepped foot into the party Temari forced him to. She was off talking as soon as they arrived and Kankoro was already working his way to half-way drunk. Scanning the room he made his way toward the bar. After a few drinks he stopped in mid gulp. Looking at the door with mouth _almost_ agape he starred. Standing there was a girl he slightly recognized. She was wearing a silver and black cocktail dress with a slit going almost too high. Her pink hair was up in an intricate design adorned with a silver flower. Gaara, try as he might, could not tear his gaze from the stunning image of this girl. He suddenly remembered her name. The name of the silver flowers on her dress. Sakura.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura blushed; looking at the ground like it was the newest discovery. She felt like every one was looking at her. Ino squealed.

"You barely walked in and people already think you're stunning!" She whispered. Sakura added another sigh to her growing supply and walked toward the bar. She needed a drink if she was gonna survive this night. She spotted the only seat available, which happened to be next to Sabaku No Gaara. She had heard he improved and was now the loved, yet still feared, Kazekage. She decided to chance it and sit with him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Gaara had stopped starring and starred at his drink instead, watching the bubbled float from the bottom to the top then burst. He hoped this feeling would be like those bubbles. Last for a moment, but pop soon enough. Fate didn't agree. He felt her walk over a take the seat next to him.

"Hello Kazekage-sama." She smiled. Gaara fought the rising blush hard, but it came out a little victorious.

"Hn. Don't call me that. It's too formal Sakura." He remained calm, but inside something was making him confused as heck.

"O-ok Gaara-kun." That smile came again and this time the blush won as he thought how good his name sounded with that suffix coming from those particular lips. He again wondered what was happening to him. Maybe it was something in the drink. Or the food he had on the way here…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Temari and Kankoro sat in the shadows. "Do you think the relaxant worked? Maybe He'll finally find a girl." Kankoro stated. Temari looked at him weird so he proceeded to read the bottle. "This makes you relax, but especially around the opposite sex. It may even show the feeling you yourself didn't know you had." He read.

"Oh, this'll be good. Ten thousand yen says he kisses Haruno by the end of the night." Temari took out the money.

"Done!" Kankoro got out his.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura had no idea that Gaara could be so…. Talkative. I mean… he wouldn't stop. She began talking about funny stories with team seven, and he starts going on about his team and their funny stories. Of course he didn't laugh, but it made Sakura laugh.

"And that Kankoro tripped Temari and she fell in the mud in her new dress. She chased Kankoro around Suna for a week, literally." He finished yet another story. Sakura was holding her sides giggling.

"That sounds so much like those two. How are they by the way? I haven't seen them at all." She looked around then faced Gaara again. "And I've never herd you talk this much. Did something…" Naruto came over and interrupted Sakura.

"Gaara talked a lot? Did he break his record of four words?" He asked, obviously very interested.

"Um… yeah. He's told me three Kankoro and Temari stories now." Sakura replied.

"Really?" Naruto's eyes got really big. "Why don't you ever talk to me like that Gaara?" He whined.

"Cause you're a dope." He said.

"SEE! Only four words." Yelled Naruto pointing an accused finger at Gaara.

"Would you like to loose that?" Gaara asked. "There happy. Six words."

"YAY! I'm happy." Naruto walked off to find Hinata.

"Anyways, why do you talk to me so much?" She asked.

"I don't know. You are just really easy to talk to for some reason, and I rhink Temari and Kankoro put something in my drink." He shook his head. "but it let me talk to you, so maybe I should thank them." He shrugged at this.

"Well I'm glad too. I like you like this Gaara. You talk to me like a person would. You talk to me in one night than Sasuke talked to me our whole lives!" she giggled while Gaara just watched her with a slight unnoticeable smile. "Oh, I better go. I have hospital work tomorrow." Sakura looked at her watch. It was 2:41 am.

"I'll walk you.' Gaara offered.

"Thanks."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So where do you live?" Gaara asked.

"Not far. Just around that corner." She answered. She was tingling all over and she didn't know why. Gaara just seemed to be able to do that to her. "So how long are you here?" Sakura asked.

"We leave tomorrow night. I was just here for a meeting." He told her.

"Oh…"she said. Disappointment was evident in her small voice and she cast her gaze downward. When they reached her house he walked up to the porch with her. She jumbled through her purse for her keys, not wanting to make him stay later than he needed. When she finally got the keys out she looked up to say goodnight only to have a sudden warmth spread over her. Realizing the warmth started at her lips she closed her eyes. Gaara, the Kazekage, was kissing her. He wasn't drunk and she wasn't dreaming. He was really kissing her. After a while they broke for air.

"I hope to see you again soon Sakura." He said. With a last quick kiss he disappeared in some sand. Sakura opened her door, closed it, turned around, and jumped on her couch squealing. Ino would want to know everything.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Gaara was actually smiling. He thought for a minuet then came to a conclusion, He got a new beginning this new years.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Temari counted the money in her hand while a crying Kankoro sat next to her. She knew that her plan would work.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Holla! What's up? You guys are gonna kill me for starting another one, but it's a side one, so when I have the spare time and don't need to update my other stories I'll write this one. No worries. Sorry bout the lateness on my other stories! v.v I'm so busy! It sucks! Until later! Gdb**


	2. Gaara's birthday January

**Hey ya'll! Long time nosee! God there is nothing but DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA! My friends are going nuts over boyfriends and girlfriends. **

**Disclaimer: My anime love has a first name! It's N-A-R-U-T-O but I don't own this anime so B-O-O-H-O-O!!!!**

**Gaara and Sakura Holidays #2**

* * *

"Sakura, did something happen? Ever since New Years you've been extra cheerful and today you're jumping." Naruto stated. It was true. Sakura was still 'walking on air' as they say. She could remember everything. The feel, surprisingly soft yet not surrendering, the smell, all male and spice, the look in his eyes, desire and confusion and passion. Yes she remembered it all.

"Nothing you need to know Naruto." She sighed. He stopped walking so he could talk to Sasuke.

"Ne, Sasuke. Do you know what's up with Sakura?" He asked. Said boy merely turned his head, a hint of annoyance in his eyes.

"Why would I? She doesn't talk to me, remember?" He answered.

"Oh yea!" Naruto scratched his head. "Maybe somthin' happened between her and Gaara." He guessed, hitting the bull's-eye for once. Sasuke eyed Naruto, a gesture showing he wanted to know everything. "Oh, well Sakura and Gaara talked throughout the entire New Years party, then he walked her home. That's all I know." Naruto shrugged.

"Hn." Sasuke turned, wondering what really happened.

"Come on you guys, or we'll be late to Gaara-kun's party!" Sakura shouted. The boys shared a look at the 'kun' suffix, but continued on.

* * *

Gaara sat, disinterested in this whole party idea, while he watched his sister help the caterer unpack champagne glasses. Ok, so he was a little anxious to get started. He believed his pink haired girl would be there. That's in fact the reason he agreed. He'd rather have the wonderful feeling of her in his arms again, her lips in his, instead of doing paperwork.

"I'm gonna go sit on the roof and watch for guests." Gaara mumbled, a little upset Sakura hadn't arrived yet. Kankoro looked at Temari.

"You don't think?" Kankoro asked. Temari nodded.

"I bet that's the only reason he agreed."

Gaara sat on the roof, his mind wondering. He hadn't stopped thinking about Sakura since that time. He wanted the cherry-vanilla smell again. To dive his hands into her silk hair. He just wanted her. But why? What intrigued him so? Was it the fact she wasn't scarred of him, or that she could smile at his stories when he didn't. Heck, he didn't tell them to anyone else! Gaara looked down only to find his eyes clash with sea green. It was her. Without thought, or hesitation to think, he disappeared in his sand and appeared in front of her. Going completely on impulse, he reached out and hugged her. Surprise registered in her brain first, the she smiled and hugged him back while Naruto gapped.

Pulling back, Sakura went on impulse this time, and leaned up to kiss Gaara. He froze then returned, taking control and slipping his tongue in her mouth. They pulled back, keeping their lips a hairs breath apart.

"Your late." Gaara almost growled.

"Actually I'm 30 minuets early." Sakura returned with a smile.

"Not early enough." He growled again before kissing her lightly. "God, I've wanted to do that for 19 days." When he turned he took her hand possessively and began to lead her to the house, then stopped dead when he saw Temari and Kankoro gapping. They looked like dead fish. He turned his head and saw Sasuke wide eyed and Naruto about to faint. "Oh, dang." He mumbled. He turned to Sakura. "Guess its official now." He said. She squeezed his hand and nodded.

"Good." Was all she said. He couldn't help it, he had to smile. It was just a small one, and only Sakura and his siblings noticed.

Temari looked at Kankoro. She smiled. "I think we have found the one girl that can change Gaara." Kankoro nodded.

"Nice catch too." He muttered. Temari smacked him, shaking her head. Then people started walking toward the house. A girl in a small skirt walked past Kankoro. The stars in his eyes were unmistakable. "Let the party begin!" He yelled, following the girl in.

An hour later, and Gaara was pissed. Temari had stolen Sakura for god knows what, his fan girls were hording him, and …….. he wanted Sakura! As if on que, Temari stepped out of the back room with Sakura. Sakura went into the kitchen, and Gaara would have gone to meet her in there, but Temari stopped him. She slipped a box into his hand, small and velvet, then whispered in his ear.

"For whenever you're ready, little brother. It was moms." Then she walked away. Gaara got the meaning and slipped it into his pocket for much, much later use. Then he walked to the kitchen, fan girls in tow, and spied Sakura laughing with Naruto. He walked over and hugged her from behind, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Hey you." She said, turning and giving him a lingering kiss. "Ok girls, back off." She all but hissed. They sulked, but went on their merry way.

"Thank you so much." Gaara mumbled, putting his forehead on hers. She lughed and crinkled her nose cutely. The moment was interrupted with a loud snort. Gaara growled, but turned to see who it was he needed to kill. There was a girl with flowing black hair and a leather mini skirt. She was very well endowed and her eyes sparked with a loathing, set at Sakura.

"Kazekage-sama," She all but purred, "What are you doing with her? She's so ugly, and look at her outfit!" Her tone firmed a bit when she looked at Sakura. "Let go of him you witch. You've obviously cast a spell on him." Gaara glared at the girl. She was playing with fire, or sand to be precise. Gaara was about to dismantle the girl, when Sakura spoke up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was national whore day. Should I go change?" Sakura's own spark flared. Gaara looked down at the Sakura he held in his arms.

"I should tare you apart for that!" The girl said through clenched teeth.

"Well then take out you claws, pussy-cat, 'cause I'd like to see you try." Sakura said, stepping out of Gaara's arms. The girl lunged at Sakura, then was stopped short by sand. Sakura looked at Gaara to see he was as surprised as she. At his feet, the cork from his gourd in the corner of the room rolled. He looked over at it to see the sand pouring out.

"I guess….. I did that?" Gaara said, wondering mostly to himself.

"I guess…." Sakura muttered. "What else can you do?" She asked. He smiled, then used the rest of the sand to transport them to the roof. Sakura turned and gasped. The sun was setting and the desert look like it was on fire. "Wow." She breathed, "Its beautiful." She smiled as sand snaked around her waist and pulled her back to Gaara's waiting arms. The feel of his hard, lean chest against her back soothed and aroused her at the same time. The rhythm of his heart was like a lullaby. "We're moving pretty fast, don't you think?" She murmured. Gaara grunted in answer. With a sigh, Sakura settled into Gaara's lap when he sat down. She fell asleep before the sun came up.

* * *

Sakura woke up feeling better than ever. She yawned, stretched, then opened her eyes. What she saw around her wasn't her hotel room for the night. When she went to move, an arm tightened around her. Turning over, she found her nose a scant inch from Gaara's chest. She looked down to check, and sure enough she had her cloths on. Then everything flooded back.

"Oh gosh, did I fall asleep?" She asked. When Gaara 'hn'd' She new she had. "I'm sorry. I should have—" Gaara stopped her.

"No, I liked watching you sleep. You make these noises and sometimes answer questions." He smiled, a full on smile meant only for Sakura. She smiled back. That morning she left with Naruto and Sasuke to get back to Konoha, but she couldn't wait until February's Valentines Day Festival in Konoha.

* * *

Gaara reluctantly let Sakura go back to her village, but as she said they were moving a bit fast. So, with a long last kiss, he sent her on her way. Gaara was a new person now, and it was all thanks to that girl. She opened doors, but she would be the only one to peek inside.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**OMG!!!!!!!!!!!! Major OOC-ness, but I don't care! Lol! I like this one, even though they are moving fast. In case you were wondering, Gaara-kun's birthday in January 19 and I'm going through every month. He turned 22 and Sakura's 20 right now. Just a little info! Now, I don't care if you didn't like it, review please!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Princess**


	3. A velvet box and Valentines day

**Hey ya'll! Long time no see! God there is nothing but DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA! I had an F in Chem (YUCK!) but got it up after like a year! v.v But I'm back ya'll!!!!!!! BTW I changed my name to Miss Written. **

**Disclaimer: My anime love has a first name! It's N-A-R-U-T-O but I don't own this anime so B-O-O-H-O-O!!!!**

**Gaara and Sakura Holidays #3**

February. The fourteenth was rolling on and coming fast. Sakura loved Valentines Day and used every opportunity to do something valentinish. She had pink lights on her apartment, red pink and white flowers everywhere, and never stopped thinking about what to wear to the festival. It was two days away and she still couldn't find anything in her closet. She began to make her way to the closet when she got a call. Used to Gaara calling her, she rushed to the phone like a teenager, but Gaara wasn't on the other line.

"Sakura, its shizune. Um…. I think Tsununde-sama wants you here…. She needs someone with a medical mind." Shizune was hung up on. Sakura's mind raced as she ran with ninja speed to the hokage tower. Questions plagued her mind.

Was Tsununde-shishou ok? Did she get too drunk, or have a heart attack or did she….

Sakura was at the tower before she could finish that thought. She rammed through the giant hokage doors to see Tsununde sitting at her desk, starring at a piece of paper. "w-what…. Happened?" she panted. Tsununde motioned for her to come behing the desk and then motioned to the paper. Sakura looked at the paper a moment, then screamed.

"YOU"RE PREGNANT?!" she yelled hugging her mentor. Tsununde nodded, but still didn't say anything. Sakura let go and stepped back. "Whats wrong?" she asked. Tsununde mearly reached for her waste basket…..

And threw up.

Sakura and Shizune laughed, then Sakura stopped and looked at Tsununde. "But…. Who's is it? You're not married." She said, looking baffled. The hokage grinded her teeth together.

"I'm goanna kill Jiyra…." She mumbled. Sakura screamed again.

* * *

Gaara looked at the picture on his wall of him and Sakura, turning the little velvet box in his hand. He and his siblings would go to Konoha soon for the Valentines day festival. Sakura would be there. It had tormented him, not seeing her, and he couldn't wait to feel her in his arm. This so wasn't like him, but she opened doors in him he didn't know he had. But only she got to see the inside view. As he packed his pack and headed for the door he looked once again at the velvet box sitting on the night stand. Then, cursing, he stalked over, grabbed it and shoved it in his pockets. Maybe…. Just maybe….

* * *

Two days later and Sakura is sitting in her room, choosing between an red or a pink kimono. The red was beautiful and luscious, but the pink brought out her eyes and matched her hair. So, look good while indulging herself in a beautiful kimono, or be practical and match. She looked at the red kimono and thought of Gaara's hair. With a smile she picked it up and headed for the bathroom.

An hour later there was a knock at her door. She walked and opened it, wondering what was going on. No one was supposed to pick her up. She opened the door to… nothing. She looked around then looked down and found a path of rose petals. Her brow furrowed and she followed the path. It went down the stairs of her apartment complex, around the corner and stopped in front of a streetlight. Looking up she saw Gaara in a red yucatta. He held a little velvet box. With a small intake of breath she stepped forward. He smiled and opened the box, showing her a necklace. (Had you goin' didn't I. XP) It was an intricate rose design with pink petals. It said 'My desert rose' curving around the bottom in silver. She smiled and looked up.

"Um…. Well this is kinda cheesy I guess but… here." He took the necklace out of the box and put it around her neck. "For my desert rose." He mumbled. She smiled and hugged him. Gaara hesitated, still not quite used to this emotion thing, then wrapped his arms around her waist.

Gaara and Sakura were apsent at the valentines festival.

And Gaara went home with the knowledge of how confusing a kimono actually is.

**

* * *

YO! Long time to type ya'll! Sorry I've been gone, but read above description of evil chem. Grade. Grrr…. But anyways, I'm gonna try to get back on wit everything, so HEY! R&R! (man I missed typing that!) XD**

**Miss Written**


	4. April Fools

**Hey ya'll! D Miss me? I've been busy for the last... year and a half I think. Thats how long I've bbeen gone right? Well I'm back and I'm going to try and finish stuff. I went to a writing school. It was amazing. Fun too. Idk if it helped me any, but it was worth it. so I'm a year and a half older and I hope that my writing got better-ish. xD lols. Well enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I dun own Narute or these characters. **

It was perfect. Everything was in order. Every detail, every moment, every piece arranged and intricately planned to perfection. This would bring them down. Would show those…. Those rookies how to treat HIM! He would prevail. He would ALWAYS prevail….

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

February 24

Gaara was tired of the sand village. And he was tired of his sister. And he was tired of his brother…. And he was tired of not seeing Sakura. It was torturous. Unfair and horribly horribly wrong. Because his sister and his brother were visiting Konoha to meet with the hokage.

And he was stuck home with an April flu.

Conspiracy was at work. He knew it. Mother Nature hated him. "Oh stop being a baby." Temari's voice broke through the haze of brooding and Gaara looked up.

"I hate you." He croaked his voice like rough sand paper. He winced. He could take a whole in the gut, a few broken ribs, and one of Rock Lee's kicks. And he couldn't fight the damn flu? What kind of Kazekage was he anyway?! And yet here he was, sitting up in his bed. Alone, Sakura-less, and stuck here when he COULD be going to Konoha. He COULD be seeing Sakura. He COULD kill his sister for smiling like a fool. "Why the hell…" He had to stop to take another breath and sooth his aching throat. "…Are you smiling?" He finally ground out, eyeing her with a possible murder… depending on her answer.

"Cause you've changed." She said, grinning more when the murderous intent was replaced with puzzlement. "Never in my life a year ago would I have fathomed that you would lie in bed, even with the flu, and let me take your temperature and fluff your pillows. You're opening up." She said, touching his cheek lightly. "And I'm glad." She smiled again and pulled away. "I have to go. You know what to do if you need someone."

"Hm." Had he changed? Now that he thought about it, he had. Even two months ago he'd have been snarling at Temari for even trying to help him. The closing of the front door echoed through the now empty house and reminded him that if it wasn't for Mother Nature he'd be on his way to see Sakura.

"DAMN IT ALL!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A day earlier…

"No."

"But Tsununde! He's sick! You read the message. Temari is coming in his place because he's sick. Please! Please let me go!" Sakura's big green eyes stared at the hormonal Tsununde. She felt herself caving.

"Sakura…"

"Please! I want to be there. To make sure he's okay. And He shouldn't be left alone! What if he needs help and Temari and Kankoro aren't there?" The big green eyes filled with tears.

"Ah hell." A pregnant and very hormonal and emotional Tsununde looked away. "Fine. You leave tonight. You come back in a week. That's including the day it'll take to get there. Got it?" She looked at Sakura, who smiled. The tears spilled over and she hugged her teacher.

"Thank you! Thank you so much! I'm going to pack now!" She said over her shoulder as she walked out.

Outside the door, Shizune raised an eyebrow at Sakura as the pink haired girl smiled and wiped at her now dry eyes. "Nice performance."

"Thanks. Figured I could use the pregnancy to my advantage." Sakura said, smiling.

"Where'd you learn to cry on the spot like that?" Shizune asked, mildly interested.

"Tsununde taught me everything I know." Sakura said with a laugh. Shizune's laughter followed her down the hall as she went to pack.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

His plan. It was almost ready. Almost perfect. He needed only 6 more days. He had 7. Smiling wickedly and watched the pink haired girl walk home. Soon…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sakura wiped her brow and headed for the big gates of Suna. The Sand Village was always known for its hot weather. Glad she'd packed extra water; she pulled out the bottle and took a long drink. It felt like heaven on her dry tongue and throat. She walked through the gates just as Temari was heading towards them. "Temari! Hey!" Sakura put a hand in the air and waved.

"Hey Sakura." Temari said, smiling at her friend. "He's in bed at home. Up in his room. Seemed really upset he couldn't go to Konoha. Wouldn't tell me why though." Temari smirked. She knew why, she just pretended not to know so she could harass Gaara.

"Why couldn't Kankoro stay again?" She asked, raising a brow.

"Claims he got a girl. Won't be home for a few days." Temari rolled her eyes. "Idiot." Sakura shrugged.

"Oh well, more Gaara for me." She said smiling. Temari laughed.

"Oh that SO did not sound right." She said over her shoulder as she headed for konoha. Sakura laughed and headed for the Sand Sibling's home.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Gaara felt like death warmed over then placed in a freezer surrounded by cold packs. He was sweating and hot but couldn't stop shivering. And he was pissed.

So, when there was a knock on his door, he wasn't in the happiest of moods. "I didn't ring the damn stupid bell my sister left. I don't need a damn thing except a cure for this stupid cold and an assassin to kill Mother Nature, so get the hell away from my room!" Gaara snapped, growling when the door was opened.

"I didn't say I heard a bell, you need some warm chicken soup and a better attitude. Killing Mother Nature would be a bad thing since I kinda like the earth. And I like being in your room." Answered the most beautiful voice Gaara could ever dream up.

"Sakura?" He said, eyes wide and a smile starting to form. With a whoop, he started to leap from the bed but stopped when standing made him dizzy. He slunk back down to sit on the bed and dropped his head in his hands. Sakura had gasped and set the tray full of chicken soup, crackers and water on a dresser before rushing over.

"Stupid! What were you thinking? You're sick. S-I-C-K. That means you stay in bed, don't get up suddenly, you eat your chicken soup and you do everything your doctor tells you. I happen to be your doctor, so you're going to sit down, shut up, and eat the soup I made you."

Gaara hadn't been paying attention. He'd been watching her mouth move, listening to the dips and sways in her voice, and hoping this would make him feel better. Emotionally it did. Physically…

He threw up.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sakura dropped on the couch, despite Gaara's arguments (He had wanted her to stay in his bed) and sighed. Gaara was asleep, she was exhausted, and she had a crick in her neck. The soup she'd made had gone to waste since all Gaara could stomach was water. She sighed and rolled to her side. He'd be better later. She was sure….

She slept like a rock.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

6 days later…

Sakura hated Gaara at this moment in life. Almost as much as she hated…

Mother Nature. "Gaara I swear to God once I don't feel like I'm going to throw up with every move I make, I'm going to kill you. Slowly. Painfully. Torture you." Gaara smiled and curled next to her, holding her tightly against him.

"As long as I get to touch you while you do it." He mumbled to the back of her neck, nibbling lightly. She shivered, not because of the chill of the flu.

"Oh shut up." She mumbled, closing her eyes.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

In Konoha…

Temari settled herself in Sakura's bed and pulled the covers over her head. Tomorrow she would leave. It was nice of Sakura to let her stay here. She smiled into the pillow and fell asleep.

The next morning…

It was warm. Why, Temari had no idea. She'd shut the windows to keep out the morning light and warmth. She'd turned the air conditioner on. She was wearing nothing but a bra and panties… And she was hot. Like, sauna feeling hot. Uncomfortable, she threw the covers off and looked up… to a camera.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Chouji looked at the big screen he'd placed on the hokage tower last night. That was supposed to be Sakura. It was supposed to be his revenge. She'd played a joke on him last year. She'd led him to believe there was a new all you could eat bar going up in the forest. So she'd taken him to the supposed spot and told him the reason that they were building here is because it was easy to grow marshmallows. Chouji loved Marshmallows. He'd believed her and had taken 'Marshmallow seeds' from her. He'd planted them in his yard, tended to them, going to great heights to care for them. Then he'd told Shikamaru and the man had laughed. "Chouji Marshmallows don't grow on trees!" The man had laughed. They all had. But here it was his revenge… ruined!

"DAMN YOU TEMARI! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Hey Gaara?"

"Yes?" Gaara grumbled, noticing Sakura's voice didn't croak.

"I'm not really sick. I just wanted to stay with you in your bed." She said, smiling and turning to face him.

"What?" He said, his eyes widening. She kissed him lightly and pulled back, a sparkle in her eyes. "April fools."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Well that was my first chapter since I've been back. ; I hope you enjoyed. You know the drill. I still do. R&R! **


End file.
